


Hot For Teacher

by capsdaydream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Breeding Kink, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, toxic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsdaydream/pseuds/capsdaydream
Summary: Y/N is s failing Mr Rogers’ class, and if she doesn’t pass, she won’t graduate. She decides to speak to him to see if there is anything she can do to pass.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Teacher!Steve Rogers/Student!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Hot For Teacher

You had no idea what you were going to do. You were failing, and if you failed then you wouldn’t graduate, and if you didn’t, then you wouldn’t be going to college, and you would have nowhere else to go. To say your relationship with your parents was terrible would be an understatement, they were overbearing, demanding and downright controlling. Even though you were 18 now, they still insisted on checking your phone, searching your room for anything they had forbidden, you had a strict 10 pm curfew, even on weekends, and they had to know where you were and who you were with at all times.  
They always put pressure on you to get high grades, but the more pressure they put on you, the more stressed you got and the worse you would do in classes. They said that if you didn’t graduate, you weren’t welcome in their home, you either had to graduate and go to college or find a job and move out of their home.  
Where most teens would rebel by going out to parties, drinking and maybe trying drugs, there was no way you could do that, so you rebelled in a different way. You knew that if anyone found out about your little secret that not only you but the other person too, would be in a whole load of trouble.  
You had been in a secret relationship with your history teacher, Mr Rogers, for the past few months. Ever since you set foot in his classroom, you’d had a crush on him. Then, a few weeks after your 18th birthday, you’d been asked to stay behind to discuss why you were struggling in class, you had confided in him about your parents. Crying and sniffling, he had hugged you, rubbing your shoulder and telling you that everything was going to be okay. Once the tears had subsided, he had tried making you laugh to cheer you up, and all you could think about was his beaming smile, deep laugh and his arm wrapped around your shoulder, next thing you know his lips are on yours.  
He was probably the most attractive man you’d ever set eyes on, with his piercing blue eyes, sharp jawline and killer smile. It always surprised you that his muscular arms never burst out the seams in his shirts, and you always thought it was the most attractive thing whenever he rolled his shirt sleeves up. You knew that out of all the classes you were failing, he would be the one most likely to give you the extra credit you needed to graduate. It wasn’t the most moral thing to do, but desperate times called for desperate measures, or rather asking your boyfriend to give you an easy pass in his class. 

Deciding to visit Steve after the last bell, you texted your mother and told her you would be staying back to study in the library. You took your time getting what you needed from your locker and taking the longer route to his class, giving it enough time so that any lingering students would be gone.  
When you arrived, he was leaning on the edge of his desk chatting to Jess, a fellow senior who thought she was the hottest girl in school and could get any guy she wanted. She was fluttering her eyelashes at him and twirling her hair, quite obviously flirting with him. However, Steve wasn’t taking any not of it, he had his arms crossed, fabric strained over his muscles, and his stern ‘teacher’ face on.  
You were secure enough in your relationship to not be jealous. You and Steve may have only been together a few months, but things were moving fast, and you had talked, many times, about what your future together would entail.  
“Your work is fine, Jess, I don’t think private lessons are necessary,” he spoke, before noticing you standing at the door, and smiling sweetly “Miss, L/N, come in. Jess, I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”  
Jess huffed, grabbing her bag and strutting out the room, no doubt putting an extra sway in her hips in an attempt to entice Steve.  
Bitch, you thought, take the hint, he’s not interested.  
You closed the door behind you before crossing the room and wrapping your arms around Steve’s narrow waist. Leaning up, you gently kissed his lips. Steve had other ideas, his large hand gripped the back of your head, pushing his lips more forcefully against yours. You sighed, relaxing into his embrace, it was like he knew something was bothering you, that you needed this comfort.  
“Hello to you too, sweetheart,” he chuckled, his face dropped as he noticed the nervous expression on your face, “something’s bothering you.”  
You nodded, you bit your lip, unable to meet his gaze as you thought of how to ask, “I didn’t want to have to ask you this, but if I fail one more class I won’t graduate, and then I won’t get into college, and my parents will throw me out.” You looked up at him, tears glistening in your eyes as you thought of what your mother would say if you failed another class.  
“Oh, baby,” he soothed, taking your face in his hands, “I don’t think there’s anything I can do that won’t draw attention, I’ve already given you extra credit, and if I give you more, it’ll look like I’m playing favourites, there’s always summer school.” You knew it was a long shot, your relationship had to be as far under the radar as possible.  
“No,” you blurted, “no, summer school is not an option, you know what my parents are like.”  
“I know, sweetheart, I know, I just don’t think there’s anything else I can do for you.” His thumb swiped the falling tears off your face.  
“I need to get into college, I don’t have anywhere else to go,” you cried. You knew you couldn’t graduate school and move in with Steve straight away, that would draw unwanted attention and the last thing you wanted was to get Steve in trouble.  
He moved round to his office chair, sitting down and pulling you to straddle his lap, your skirt bunching up around your thighs. He placed gentle kisses over your face, calming your cries, “sweetheart, you know I’ll always support you, you don’t need your parents’ approval, you don’t need to go to college. You don’t need to do anything.”  
“I can’t do that to you,” you sniffed, “you don’t need some college reject keeping you down.”  
“Don’t ever talk about yourself like that, I love you, you’re my girl, and I’d do anything to make you happy.”  
You leaned forward, leaning your head on his shoulder. You had no idea what you were going to do. You doubt anywhere would hire someone with grades as poor as yours. Steve’s gentle fingers drew shapes on your back as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear.  
“You don’t need to go to college, babygirl, I’ll always look after you, besides, you don’t want to have to manage college and a baby at the same time, right?”  
His question had you crashing back to reality. “A baby?” You asked, what did he mean, a baby?  
“We talked about this, remember? Moving away from here and starting a family together, spending our lives together,” he looked up at you, brows furrowed.  
“I-I, um, I mean yeah, I remember,” you stuttered, “I just didn’t think you meant so soon.”  
“Why wait? You don’t need to go to college, I can support us both, there’s no need for you to worry about college and a job and look after a child.” The way he spoke to you was similar to how one would talk to a child. “You would be the most amazing mother, sweetheart, you’re so kind and patient and gentle.”  
“You think?” His words had your stomach fluttering and heat creeping up your neck.  
“And the thought of filling you up, seeing you all round with my baby, oh sweetheart, it makes me so hard,” he groaned, trailing feather light kisses along your jaw, “don’t you want that? Don’t you want to have my baby? Don’t you want me to take care of you?” He gripped your hips, pulling you to grind yourself down onto his thigh, drawing a whimper from your lips, “doesn’t that sound nice? No worries, no essays or exams, no parents watching your every move. Just me, you and a baby.”  
“Ye-Yeah,” you whined. As nice as it sounded, you were nowhere near ready for a baby, it was all just Steve’s dirty talk though, right? A way to distract you from all of your worries.  
Steve stood up, holding you in his arms, his lips capturing yours in a rough, passionate kiss. He placed you down onto his desk, with your legs wrapped around his waist. His hand slipped in between you, fingers teasing your clit through the fabric of your panties. He trailed open mouth kisses across your jaw and down your neck. “I’m gonna put a baby in you, “ he groaned, “Is that what you want? Tell me you want my baby.”  
“I want it, Steve,” you mewled, “want you to fill me up.”  
With that, Steve tore your panties down your legs and stuffed them in his pocket, lips dominating yours once again. He ran his fingers through your slick, coating his fingers before easing them into you. You moaned into the kiss, his fingers curling just right. You started unbuckling his belt, hands fumbling with the buckle. You unzipped his slacks, pushing them down just far enough to reach his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers.  
“Gotta be quick, baby, don’t want anyone to hear us,” he murmured against your lips, pushing his trousers and boxers down just enough to free his length. He slid this dick through your arousal, slicking the tip before bottoming out in once stroke. He gave you no time to adjust, his thrusts hard and fast.  
You leaned forward, muffling your cries and moans in his shoulder. His thick fingers rubbing tight circles on your sensitive clit.  
“Taking me so well, baby, gonna fill you up, gonna really make you mine,” he breathed. He really did have a filthy mouth, and he knew exactly how to use it. His cock was stretching you out and hitting all the right spots. If he continued rubbing your clit like he was and talking dirty in your ear, you were going to be a puddle in his arms in no time.  
“Please, Steve,” you choked out. You had no idea what you were pleading for, but Steve seemed to take the hint. He gripped your hips, pulling them closer to his. You leaned back on your arms, the new angle had his cock hitting a new depth.  
“That’s it, sweetheart, can feel you squeezin’ me so good, you gonna cum for me?”  
You threw your head back, heels digging into his lower back as your pleasure peaked. You bit down on your lip to contain your moans as best you could. Steve praised you, working you through your orgasm.  
A few particularly deep thrusts and his hips stuttered. He came with a deep groan, painting your inside walls with his release. As he pulled out, you could feel some of his seed dripping out of your abused hole. You whimpered as he used his fingers to push it back in.  
“Can’t wait to see you pregnant with my baby,” he whispered.  
Drunk on love, you sobered up pretty quickly when you realised that it wasn’t just him trying to distract you, it wasn’t just dirty talk. Steve really did want you to give up on college and have his baby. He pulled your panties out of his pocket after tucking himself away and fixing his slacks. He helped you into them, fixing your skirt back into place and pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead.  
“Steve,” you blinked up at him, eyes wide, “you were just kidding about having a baby right now, right?”  
“Of course not, sweetheart, I can’t think of anything I want more in the world.”


End file.
